Paper Cranes
by paper.crane.daze
Summary: A beautiful day becomes even more prestine when Sam decides to do the un-think able...I do not own any of the characters in this short narrative


Paper Crane

_Grace_

Sam's music echoed through the yard. Through every dark shadow, and crevasse containing any hint of mystifying gloominess, his melodic voice lifted all the fears away and chased them out of my soul with the help of his harmonies. The enchanting melody that flowed from his fingers on his guitar pacified my worries, and lifted my spirits.

The wind whipped through the whispering willows while willing the treetops to sway. I imagined it was Sam's archaic voice dancing with the trees. The sun started going down as its embers burned through the tops of the trees. Pink and purple weaved throughout the branches, and the leaves paled and comparison of the smoldering sun.

It is this moment in time that I wish I could hang on to forever. For a moment, I imagined literally holding the bliss that radiated through my body; the somber movements of color weaving in and out of my fingers. I imagined that life couldn't get any better…Until it did.

The chirping and peeping of the birds suddenly became more pronounced as I realized Sam's music had ceased. My heart suddenly started beating faster as I longed and willed him to keep playing. The world seamed too dull and too unpredictable without Sam's melodies playing in the background.

"Sam?" I glanced over to Sam's face. His face was covered with shadows that caressed his cheeks, and his smoldering gaze was pointed at a paper figure resting on top of his guitar.

It was a crane. Another crane. He stopped playing his music to make a crane.

"Grace." Sam's voice was soft, but thick and worried me. His head was cocked sideways, and his stare was intent on the bird as if the bird held his key to happiness.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. His body temperature matched mine perfectly and my hand practically molded with his body permanently-I wouldn't mind.

His head slowly raised, his hair falling from his pure, sad face. "Zen like" he once told me.

He sucked in a ragged breath, and a smooth trail of wind followed. Sam slowly laid his guitar on the ground, careful not to disturb the crane that nested on it. The smell of pine and wolf surrounded us, filled my nose, and suddenly allowed me to relax a little more.

Sam stood up, taking my hands in his, offering and allowing me to stand with him. I stood in front of him, and his eyes burned into my soul, branding me with another memory that I vowed never to forget.

Slowly he placed his hands on either sides of my face. His hands suddenly becoming hot. Slowly, passionately, he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I tasted his breath and my heart slowed to the gentle thumping of his.

"I love you. Forever, for always, and no matter what." Sam's voice was barely a whisper and he slowly released my face. My palms suddenly became clammy and my heart sped, loudly almost to the point where I wouldn't have heard the things he said.

Tenderly, Sam lowered himself back to the ground, releasing me from his grip and suddenly retrieving the bird. In both hands, the paper crane rested. On one knee, he offered the crane to me.

"Grace, throughout my life, I have been creating and assembling these fragile, and quite annoying birds." A sly smile stretched across the side of his face. "Every bird I have ever made withholds a secret, and a memory, each of which will never be forgotten. And this day Grace," his voice cracked a bit, and I suddenly realized what was happening. "is one memory that surely will never disappear in my eyes, for it is you who has stolen my heart and soul, and it is you this crane resembles. Grace, you are the best thing that has ever happened to my life and you are one thousand ways a part of me."

A tear escaped from my prickling eyes and I wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt. "Grace Brisbane," Sam slowly rose to his feet, cupping my hands within his so that we both held the paper crane, which suddenly felt like it was a thousand pounds. The birds ceased from chirping, and the wind ceased from brushing the trees. Time seemed to stand still and another tear slid its way down my face, landing on one of the crane's wings.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
